1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for hinging together housings of foldable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technologies of wireless communication and information processing, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks are now in widespread use. Foldable electronic devices are particularly favored by consumers for their convenience. Generally, foldable electronic devices have a main body and a cover. Various types of hinge assemblies are used to join the main body and the cover of the foldable electronic device, so that the cover can unfold from and fold on the main body.
A conventional hinge assembly includes a shaft, a cam, a follower engaging with the cam, and a spring. The cam, the follower, and the spring are mounted on the shaft. However, when using such a hinge assembly, a cover generally is manually rotated to a relative large angle, for example, 70-80 degrees, relative to the main body, before the cover can automatically open.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.